1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to memory circuits or devices and their applications in electronic devices or system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices become smaller with low power consumption, high performance, and multi-functionality, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in these small electronic devices (e.g., computers, portable communication devices, and the like) are increasingly in demand. Such semiconductor devices storing data may use a resistance variable element switching between different resistance states according to a voltage or current applied to such an element. Semiconductor devices include, for example, resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices, magneto-resistive random access memory (MRAM) devices, E-fuses, and the like.